


R.I.P. To my Youth

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Liam also, Love Confession, M/M, Or does he, Thiam, contains smut, pack doesn’t trust Theo, post final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After Theo left Liam one night met him at the party. They are all drunk what leads to interesting events.





	R.I.P. To my Youth

After a war Theo just disappeared what at first made Liam mad but after some time he got over it. Almost everyone decided to stay in Beacon Hills for a while and their lives went back to normal until one night while spring break.   
There was a huge party in the only good club in Beacon Hills reuniting everyone including Derek, Ethan and even Jackson in one place. Since Liam, Corey and Mason weren’t legal yet they decided to sneak in some alcohol themselves which actually worked leading to them almost drunk in half hour. It was nearly midnight when everyone already lost it to alcohol and started dancing except for some teenagers seating next to the bar.   
“C’mon babe..” Corey purred smiling at Mason.   
“You know I can’t dance...” Hewitt complained.   
“And I don’t care. If Stiles made Derek dance I can make you.” teenager winked before grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and pulling him into dance floor.   
Liam just smiled and shook his head watching his best friend’s expression as Corey forced him to get up. Looking around young beta saw many familiar faces but the particular one made his eyes widen.   
It was Theo. Theo freaking Raeken who left without a word was sitting alone by the table in a corner. At first Liam tried to ignore his presence but when the chimera got up beta decided to follow him outside.   
“Look who we got here.” Liam commented as Theo stopped in the alley, took out his cigarette and lighted it.   
“Surprised?” Raeken smirked leaning on the wall.   
“Why did you come back?” Dunbar just asked as he took the same position next to chimera.   
“I got bored.” Liam knew he was lying but he didn’t bother to ask further, instead he just accepted the cigarette passed to him. “Aren’t you too young to smoke? Or drink? You smell like a liquor store.”   
“Aren’t you too hated to coming back here?” Liam shoot back.   
“Good point.” Theo smiled.   
“Why did you left?” Beta gave the cigarette back.  
“No one wanted me here so why should I stay?”   
“I did.” werewolf just said before he thought.   
“C’mon Dunbar.” Theo ignored the confession smiling. “I already gave you nicotine so I can as well buy you a drink.”   
He lead beta inside, straight to the bar and ordered five shots for each.   
“Cheers” he smiled drinking them all at once.   
“Cheers.”Liam did the same before Theo ordered the next round. After a moment they were both laughing at nothing.   
“I have excellent idea.” Dunbar spoke suddenly.   
“Hmm?” chimera looked at him, his heart beating faster because of how close Liam was.   
“Let’s dance.” Beta babbled and not giving Theo any chance to protest he pulled him to the dance floor. At first they were apart but after a moment Liam found himself shyly wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck as chimera’s hands were exploring his back. Their lips inches apart as Theo pulled him closer, sights locked. Soon later beta’a back were glued to the older one’s chest, Theo’s hands running all over his body when Liam’s left hand grabbed Theo’s hair and right rested on his butt.   
“You’re a great dancer..” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear sending a shiver through his spine from the cold breath on his neck.   
The boy was so close Dunbar could feel every part of his body.  
“Think so?” Beta mumbled closing his eyes and letting his guard down, loosing himself in Theo’s scent.   
“Mhmm.... You smell so good...” Raeken confessed before he bit Liam’s neck gently making the boy gasp as he sucked leaving a mark.   
“So good I want to claim you...” he whispered.   
Liam felt his jeans tighten from Theo’s possessive voice.   
“We can’t...” he groaned.  
“We can’t what?” Theo asked playfully nibbling his ear.   
“Can’t do it here...”  
“Are you telling me that little puppy is turned on?” Liam felt his smirk on his neck before Theo took a deep breath of Liam’s scent.   
“Shut up or I’ll punch you...” Dunbar growled. “And don’t tell me you’re not.”  
“Oh I would take you right here and now if I could.” chimera turned Liam around and pulled his body even closer.  
“We’re in public.” Dunbar reminded as he felt Theo’s hands under his shirt.   
“Then let’s go somewhere else, so I can claim my little beta.” chimera whispered making Liam bite his lip before Theo pulled him into a hungry and lustful kiss causing Liam moan into his lips.  
“What about your truck?” Dunbar asked as they separated.   
As a response chimera showed the keys, Liam grabbed them with Theo’s hand and bottle of vodka as they left.  
“Thank god our metabolism is fast.” Theo commented as they got in the car and he parked it near the forest, turning on the radio. Since they felt a little bit sober again Liam opened the bottle and took three huge sips handing it to Theo. Before he could drink more than few sips beta put the bottle away and climbed onto Theo’s lap facing him, his pupils blown with lust as he grabbed Theo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Chimera bit beta’s lower lip as he was running his hands all over Liam’s back and grabbed his butt. Liam pulled away and took off his shirt and helped Theo with his so they could share almost pornographic kiss.   
“God you’re so hot..” Older one’s lips moved to beta’s neck sucking and biting it, leaving hickeys and making Liam groan and start impatiently moving his hips.  
“Liam..” Theo breathed out from the friction.”Back... seat....” he tried to say but before he created a sentence Liam moved back to the passenger seat to take off his jeans and boxers. As Theo did the same he climbed on top of him again.  
“No time...” Liam whispered connecting their lips and Theo could smell nothing but lust and alcohol coming from him.   
Before chimera could say anything Liam slowly lowered himself on his cock.  
“Take your time puppy...” Theo whispered smiling cocky but instead of listening beta did it fast, clenching his teeth and hiding his face in Theo’s neck.”You okay?” he asked.  
“Yes...” Liam breathed out.”Just have to get used to it....”  
“You were the one who wanted it fast...” Raeken reminded into his ear. “God...” he groaned as Liam moved.   
At first it was slow and unsure but after a moment Liam fasten making himself and Theo moaning in pleasure. The sight of Liam’s blown pupils, lips parted from a moan and swollen from kisses with sweat on his forehead made Theo even harder.   
“Theo!” Liam screamed as chimera grabbed his cock and hit the prostate.”Yes... Fuck....”   
“I’m doing it.” Raeken whispered connecting their lips.   
“Shut.... agh...” Dunbar moaned as Theo hit the prostate again but this time even harder. ”I.... I can’t....” he breathed.  
“Liam...” Theo gasped making Liam come from moaning his name and chimera followed soon after.   
Beta collapsed on Theo’s chest breathing heavily.   
“Bite me...” he said suddenly.  
“What?” Raeken asked confused.   
“You said you wanted to claim me... So do it...” Liam reminded as he pulled away and looked into Theo’s eyes.  
“Are you sure you want this?” chimera asked.   
“Yes. I want to be yours Theo. I think I fucking love you...” beta confessed offering his throat.   
“I love you too puppy.” Theo smiled and sink his teeth into a soft skin, making Liam gasp. “You know you have to bite me too, right?”   
“Yea.” beta laughed as he clenched his teeth on chimera’s neck.   
After a moment they dressed up and because Liam was currently living with Scott they drove there, parking as far as they could, to take a quick shower and collapse on Liam’s bed.   
When Liam woke up in the morning half laying on Theo’s torso the other one was already awake.   
“Good morning babe.” chimera smiled giving him peck on the top of his head.   
Liam mumbled something in response and run his hand over Theo’s abs.   
“What?” Theo asked.  
“Go back to sleep...” Liam repeated.  
“No can do. It’s already noon.”   
Dunbar just groaned and slowly sat up.   
“I’ll bring you breakfast..” Liam smiled before he leaned and kiss chimera on the lips.   
“Are you that sweet or don’t want anyone to see me?” Theo smiled brushing Liam’s lips.  
“Both.” Beta confessed.   
“So you want to play hide and seek with them all the time?”   
Liam stood up and took the first shirt he found.  
“No. We’ll leave.” He simply said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes... I mean... You left and made it unseen till yesterday... And I want to be with you.... Because I love you..”  
“But what about Scott and the rest? You have a pack here... your alfa.... Wolf without a pack...”  
“.. is going wild. I know but I have you... You are my pack...”   
“I just don’t want you to regret it..” Theo got up and approached Liam he smelled heavily like anxiety.  
“Theo...” beta whispered taking chimera’s face in his hands.” I won’t regret it.... I love you Theo and I’ll repeat it till you realize it’s true and you deserve it.”  
“Shut up already.” Raeken smiled as he kissed him passionately.   
“Be right back.” Liam smiled when they separated.   
He putted on his jeans and quietly went downstairs just to be greeted by whole pack sitting in living room.   
“Ummm... Hey guys.” he stopped in the middle.   
“You smell like sex.” Malia stated.   
“Thanks?” Beta didn’t know what to say.  
“There is something more..” she added standing up and approached Liam sniffing.”You smell like Theo. Why do you smell like Theo?”   
“I don’t.” his heartbeat fasten making werewolves raised their eyebrows.” Theo is away how can I possibly smell like him?”  
“I don’t know but you do.”  
“She is right..” Scott admitted.  
“Can I go and eat breakfast?”   
“We already made you one.” Stiles smiled handing him a plate full of pancakes.  
“Oh thanks..” Liam smiled politely as he took it.  
“Mason said he saw you leaving with someone yesterday .” Scott spoke suddenly.   
“Yea I met a girl.” Beta lied.  
“And you had sex?” Stiles asked.  
“If this information is important to you, yes we had. Can I go to my room now? I’m tired.”   
“Liam?” They heard a boy’s voice calling from upstairs.  
“And who is that ‘girl’”? Jackson smiled.   
“I’m here!” Beta shouted.”Everyone are also here!” He hoped Theo will leave in time.  
“I just wanted to say I’m leaving!” The boy said.  
“Don’t you want to introduce us?” Lydia smiled.  
‘You already know him...’ Liam thought. “He is shy” he lied.  
“Ow come on.. we all know he’s not if he managed to get you in bed.” Malia commented with a wink.   
“I really don’t think it’s a good idea...”  
“Are you ashamed of us?” Lydia laughed.  
“More like I’m scared of you killing him.” Liam admitted. “Okay..” he added after a moment. “But promise me you won’t do anything. Especially Stiles.”  
Everyone looked at him in surprise.  
“I promise.” He just said smiling, not aware of what would happen next.   
Liam sighed.   
“You can come.” He said loud enough for chimera to hear.  
“Are you sure?” Theo asked.  
“Yea.” he said but it sounded more like a question.  
After a moment of silence a well known hated chimera went through the door, only in his jeans.  
“Good because you’re wearing my shirt and none of yours fit.” He said smiling. “Oh you made me pancakes.” He leaned to kiss Liam’s cheek and then took a bite.   
“Am I hallucinating or it’s Theo?” Stiles spoke in shock.   
“You’re not hallucinating.” Lydia responded.  
“Liam? What is he doing here?” Scott asked.  
“You were the ones who wanted to meet the guy I slept with.” Liam said cockily.   
“Yea but you didn’t mention he’s an ass that tried to kill Scott and a traitor.” Malia hissed.  
“He saved me, helped us and took Gabe’s pain. For me it’s enough.”   
“Okay but..” Stiles started.  
“No buts. I love him and if you have problem with it it’s yours not mine. Besides we wanted to leave anyway.” Liam said as he turned and left but Scott stopped him.  
“You really trust him?” He asked.  
“Not only trust... We are mates now..”  
“He claimed you?”   
“And I claimed him.” Liam smiled showing a mark on his and Theo’s neck.  
“If you trusted him enough to offer your throat I should trust him too.... You can stay Liam... Theo too.”  
“Thanks Scott.” Theo smiled.  
“I have to tell others... Stiles’ gonna kill me..”   
“Wish you luck.” Liam smiled before they headed back to his room. “They’ll trust you.” He said to Theo when they were alone.  
“I hope so.” Theo smiled.


End file.
